User talk:Garrett Menshew
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Detective Comics page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 18:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Oh, don't pay attention to that. It's just my signature. Either way, about your story. The reason it was deleted is because it doesn't meet the quality standards. You wrote a beginning that is okay, no big deal with it although it's kind of unrelated to the rest. After all nothing comes from the whole 'i wasn't always a good boy' angle. However the problem here is that you spend no time at all on what's supposed to be the central point of the story. It reads like a grocery list, there's no atmosphere and there aren't even reactions from the reader in the story. For all I know he spent the whole time reading with a blank expression until he threw the comic to an alley. Also, adding rape for shock value degraded the quality even more. It isn't linked to the rest of the story in any way, it seems like it was tacked for the sake of just...mentioning it. Those are the main flaws: the story is disjointed and needs a serious overhaul to connect the plot points and every element. I recommend you start writing it again if you want to improve it, and take the time to develop each part more. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 16:41, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure, go ahead and fix it. However instead of posting it instantly it may be good to show it to me first so I may give my approval. I'm willing to see it, after all! Don't give up, buddy. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I notice Empy deleted your second version of the story. First than all allow me to reminder you that I recommended to first show it to me without uploading it. Now that the comment has been left aside, I think it'd be great if you got two separate Administrators' opinions. Empy is great at that! However you should make clear if there's anything specific you want a critique of, whether it's plot, characterization or anything else. Let it be known I'm not throwing the duty on somebody else, heh. I'll check your story right now and give you my opinion tomorrow. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:57, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story was deleted because it had random capitalization, which is considered spam. If it happens again, you'll be blocked for three days for creating spam pages. Please read the quality standards and the site rules. If you re-upload your deleted story, you'll be blocked for one day. SoPretentious 23:19, October 16, 2015 (UTC)